Warfare: The Official Mockumetary World War X
by General Matthew Jabez Nazario
Summary: We people of the world will remember and survive the Tenth World War. Our story is how why my characters experience. Experience the war between the Allies and the Axis.
1. The Battle of Adventure Bay

It was the end of the Cold War, and the Soviets finally won as world conquest started. World War X started when superheroes tried to destroy the Soviet Union, but severely injured by firebenders who were enhanced by Sozin's Comet. At the early stages, world governments are now at arms and one victor alliance will change the world forever. The United Nations. A brave and clever, and advanced technology-armed alliance, led by Ban Ki-Moon. The Soviet Union. An angered and strong alliance, with more advanced technology, led by Vladimir Putin. The last superhero team, the Super Daniel Superhero Team were injured in Antagonistan on a Soviet flak cannon turret, and went to the hospital at the end of early stages of World War X. Ten minutes have passed and the Soviet Union is nearing victory the war, but the Octonauts, the Animal Mechanicals, the PAW Patrol, the Save-Ums, Team Tree Fu Tom, Super Wings, Team UmiZoomi and Sushi Pack, are all armed and ready for a war in Toonatopia in the middle stages of World War X. Two years before that, Patrick and SpongeBob found Thoryn in an iceberg on the Water Tribes, alongside with the Toonatopian people after they helped the United Nations to protect them from the devastating hands of the Soviet Union. Toonatopia, the home of cartoon characters, was one of the wealthiest continents in the world. When their countries are gone, all family members who were 12 years old and older are in New York on a business trip, but the kids of the Neighborhood of Make Believe will do something. They will know how they fought in their homeland. They will never give up. They are now instigators of the Neighborhood of Make Believe Independence War. This civil war and the late stages of World War X has begun.


	2. Liberation of Adventure Bay

Grownups came back as the kids won their independence. But the Toonatopian Civil War has started on September 14, 3000, when SpongeBob and Patrick Star started a genocide that targeted the Russian people in Russia, but 75% of the Russians survived. Ryder returned to Adventure Bay during his exile in Hong Kong, Chinese SSR (now known as the Republic of Hong Kong). Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Skye and Zuma must do international missions, because they have a favor to do missions outside Adventure Bay, so their decision is accepted. They served worldwide but its headquarters in Adventure Bay. The PAW Patrol has weapons, and become part of the military, but the problem is that they are still puppies, that is why. Ryder is armed with his M16 but he is still biologically a 10-year year old kid. The PAW Patrol started a liberation mission to liberate their hometown, Adventure Bay. The Liberation of Adventure Bay has begun.


	3. Zamboanga City Crisis

In the Neighborhood of Make Believe, the Queen of the Neighborhood of Make Believe position is finally abolished in favor to replace it by a new position called: The Prime Minister of the Neighborhood of Make Believe, Katerina Kittycat of the Peace Democratic Party was now inaugurated her as Prime Minister in the 3000 election and started her term for five years, but is renewable once. Local tech wiz Ryder become a general and was now called General Zack Ryder Muhammad, Jr. and he turned a rescue team into an army of armed rescue pups. At the time of arrival of Team Avatar Thoryn, the United States Armed Forces, and the Englander Armed Forces, the PAW Patrol finally rebuilt Adventure Bay, making it to be the first mission to have all pups deployed, leading up to the foundation of the Cloned Earth Union, where a communist version of King Chase declared her foundation. The renovation began when the PAW Patrol officially start the Zamboanga City crisis, leading up to the start of Pacific Civil War. The Japanese Empire, the People's Republic of China, the Kingdom of Spain and the Bangsamoro Republik gain independence as Soviet satellite states and Japanese puppet states. The PAW Patrol said that Spaniards revive slavery and capital punishment, but they must take it to the Luzoner government, the Visayan government, Mindanaoan government, and national governments in the countries in the OTL Philippines. The Spanish East Indies and Japanese Empire both gain the Moro people independence as their sponsored state called the United Federal States of the Bangsamoro Republik in order to start a genocide to target the Zamboangueños and to assassinate the President of Luzon-in-exile Noynoy Aqunio, and crush the Republic of Zamboanga forever. The Zamboanga City crisis has begun.


	4. Battle of Bikini Bottom

The PAW Patrol are victorious. The Bangsamoro Republik is dissolved, but had a capital-in-exile, and Nur Misaru is now in exile in Los Angeles, California and is immigrated to a Filipino-born Californian and spoken new languages: Californian English and Californian English Creole and used his temporary hometown as the capital-in-exile of the Bangsamoro Republik. Just south outskirts of Bikini Bottom (in the continent of Mu), the No SpongeBob Day is celebrated permanently, but the Kuaovolian Defense Force and the Empire of Mu Royal Armed Forces invaded there to protect the country. A struggle to turn the No SpongeBob Day into Pro-SpongeBob Day, a holiday to celebrate pro-SpongeBobism and independence of Bikini Bottom. This results a bloody start of the Muian Civil War. The Battle of Bikini Bottom has begun.


End file.
